Alcohol fuels and alcohol containing normally liquid hydrocarbon fuels for use in spark-ignited and compression-ignited internal combustion engines possess a high degree of corrosive activity. This higher activity is attributable to the reactive nature of alcohols in general and in some instances, such as for example ethenol, to the presence of acidic and halogen ion containing contaminants. Thus, alcohols are particularly destructive to various nonferrous metals and metal coatings, such as tin/lead alloy coatings employed on internal surfaces of fuel tanks and to zinc/aluminum alloys employed in the construction of carburetors. As a result, motor vehicles employing alcohol and alcohol containing normally liquid hydrocarbon fuels have shown a greater propensity toward corrosion in the fuel tank, fuel line, and fuel induction system areas.
Two patents which are specifically directed toward corrosion inhibition in alcohol or alcohol containing hydrocarbon fuel, e.g., gasohol, are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,282,007 and 4,282,008. In the former are disclosed additives comprising the reaction products of aminotriazoles and polyisobutenyl succinic anhydride and in the latter reaction products of an amineotriazole, isatoic anhydride and N-alkylpropylenediamine.
It is an object of this invention to provide other corrosion inhibiting additives for use in alcohol and alcohol normally liquid hydrocarbon fuels. It is a further object of this invention to provide alcohol and alcohol containing normally liquid hydrocarbon fuels containing said additives. It is yet a further object of this invention to provide alcohol and alcohol containing normally liquid hydrocarbon fuels characterized by improved corrosion inhibition. These and other objects are accomplished in accordance with the invention described hereinbelow.